


异端朝圣者

by Youkali



Category: Haunted - Fandom, Palahniuk - Fandom
Genre: Chuck Palahniuk - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 原作:帕拉尼克【拳头下讨生活】





	异端朝圣者

佛林特.史台德曼跟随着朝圣者韦伯怀着令人不齿的念头踏入这片黄沙之国。

麦加到处都是游客，全世界的穆斯林和假装是穆斯林的好奇宝宝都赶来朝圣。非穆斯林不得入内，宗教警察会堵在路口，让你掀起白袍展示下体来分辨你是否是合格生产的穆斯林。韦伯和佛林特没有护照和来回签证，那架湾流G55因为驾驶员的某些失误落了水。好事是阿拉伯联合国酋长的喷气式战斗机和边防警察没有继续找上门来，佛林特的女朋友和那架失事的私人喷气飞机一块被留在了波斯湾附近。

坏事是他们两个都没有死，活得好好的，佛林特这时甚至没有为正义事业变成瞎子。韦伯这个落单的殉难者，在基督式的群体自杀仪式中苟活下来的叛徒——执意要步行前往麦加继续完成他们的朝圣大业。他们在巴林跨海大桥底下混着石油味的黑水里浮了一会，搭上一艘小船，用一块腕表换得和偷渡的劳工一块挤黑车进入境内的机会。

因为飞机失事，波斯湾上的部分海域燃烧了起来，海面上的石油蔓延出大片漂浮的火海，他们在海岸边感到滚滚升腾的热度。韦伯和佛林特没法再用装满硝酸铵的飞机撞克尔白禁寺天房，他们只有两个人，因为脑部创伤丧失大部分听力与视力，挤都挤不进天房，最多撞死在国王钟表大厦外墙上。

韦伯说:“该问问你那白花了八千块钱上飞行课的女朋友。螺旋桨飞机，一次单人驾驶课程每小时一百五十美元，这本来够我们载三个驾驶员上飞机。”

佛林特不同意:“重要的是她想要帮忙让世界更好一点!”

韦伯说:“重要的是我们，和他们，这片狗日的禁寺附近所有恐怖分子都还他妈的活着。”

你没法在被战斗机追踪时继续稳定穿过气流。但任何失误都是因为你没有坚定死亡的心。毕竟你什么都做不好，你奋斗了五年，连光荣地死都做不好。佛林特第一个帮他的女朋友拉了降落伞，韦伯不肯跳伞。他更愿意这样英勇死去——英勇且一事无成地，在燥热的中东半空中化为一团燃烧的烟火。

佛林特拿他搽着粉色指甲油的光脚踢了韦伯一下。可去你的吧。你跳多了那些扭来扭去的舞，你的脑子也一块被扭掉了。

韦伯怒目而视：“所以你想要苟活下来。”

“我们可以重新来过，打电话给詹森，我们先回去。”

先回去，意味着面对被偷走的私人飞机，债务，房贷，他们写好的医嘱和证词，失败的拯救世界计划。韦伯失去了他的野马车，万能先生工具，十四个有鞋子和衣服搭配的coach包。这不可能。他们必须死在这里。就算是为了....他妈的理想，他妈的尊严。

想想那些装满肥料飞向梵蒂冈的飞机，今天天黑前你就可以在电视上看到新闻，他们死去了，在为消灭恐怖分子和世界和平作出努力，你却想着要回去，再穿他妈一年的高缇耶式晚礼服，扭着自己的屁股高唱【情比姐妹深】——这次得在男子监狱里唱，夹着一屁股颜色不同形状各异的杀人犯和强奸犯鸡巴。

你打算怎么办，拿你的屁股让这里每一个穆斯林变成同性恋然后被警察枪毙?

令人惊恐的是韦伯沉默了，他像是真正地在考虑这个说法。可惜他俩都只是傻屌空军，只知道暴力冲突和硝酸铵造成的爆炸，国家没有灌输太多的阴谋论丰富他们贫乏的大脑。

情绪无处发泄，于是韦伯往他脸上打了一拳。佛林特另一只还能看见的眼睛也青了，他更加愤怒，认为韦伯是个情绪障碍的疯子。无奈车内空间太狭小，他们奶子撞奶子，四条腿挤来挤去谁都没法把谁按在座椅上猛揍，只好贴在一起喘着粗气。边上的印度人，巴基斯坦人和孟加拉人继续目视前方发呆，有人递给他们俩一人一瓶水。

韦伯坚持要前往麦加。在一个恐怖组织蓬勃发展的岛屿，他总觉得自己也能发展出以暴制暴的，恐怖分子风格绝妙点子来。佛林特不得不陪他过来，两个人在路上吃了半瓶止痛药来遏制从脑部到脊椎散布到全身的疼痛。佛林特的女朋友披上了黑袍，她像每一个阿拉伯妇女那样挂着过度耀眼的金链子。佛林特给詹森打了个电话，然后把女朋友留在了巴林。

——没必要挑选殉难日扎堆送死，席娜还可以留在一个好一点的国家制造下一代圣徒，尽管韦伯认为过个一年她就该为穆斯林生下一整支后备军了，还好这个精神失常的疯子没提出把席娜一块炸了的见解，否则佛林特免不了还要再打他一顿。

韦伯和佛林特用身上仅剩的现金买了些酒精，止痛药，衣物，免税折扣店里的香奈儿五号香水和一支玫瑰粉色的带闪唇釉。

他们打了辆黑车直达麦加，一路上想好了伪装穆斯林的方法。佛林特的下半身早在两年前像穆斯林妓女似的刮得干干净净，定期脱毛，为了在穿女士泳衣和高筒靴时不把过长的毛露出来。韦伯倒是没这讲究，他私底下杂草丛生，黑压压一片坚挺着横七竖八，风都刮不倒。穆斯林的卵蛋个个干净得宛如处女，佛林特从口袋里摸出小刀就想帮他刮，无奈脑部创伤后遗症叫他手抖得像被狂风刮了。韦伯赶紧叫他滚蛋，夺过小刀对着自己的老二开始接替帕金森式的抖动。

这个点正是昏礼时间，街道上到处都是扩音器播放的古兰经颂声。司机骂出一连串尖叫让他俩闭嘴，韦伯下定决心，把小刀戳到了自己的卵蛋上。

事情是这样的。你想要拯救世界，你得付出代价。韦伯捂着裤裆和佛林特下了车，然而没有碰上宗教警察要来脱他们的裤子。那些禁寺因为地皮紧张，密密麻麻建在山坡陡峭处，韦伯指着一个塔尖说从这里放炸弹波及的范围最大。

接下来就是搞炸药，然后再去搞一架单引擎飞机，就地搞，或者死，别想回去。

佛林特想说我们两个就像恐怖分子一样，但他没说，韦伯也没说。如果你想干成一件大事，你必须将这整个国家变成假想敌，不要思考那些朝圣者里有几个是好人，是游客，是温和派，是记者，是无端路过的印巴打工仔。

最难办的是弄钱。他们没有办法再做精细的活，韦伯提议去打劫银行，但他俩胜率实在不高，一旦被发现也只能拉到广场上砍头。偷窃罪行小一点，毕竟在古兰经里因为生活困难获取物资是值得原谅的。

韦伯说他不需要被这些恐怖分子原谅。

我们穿着他们的衣服，吃着他们的食物，已经是在助长他们的经济发展，我们做他们不能做的事，我们成为他们的毒虫，干非法勾当，他们最讨厌的那种。

韦伯租了一间破旧的民租房，在便利店里买两人份的速食晚饭，身后一个阿拉伯人看他找了半天纸币想要帮他结账，韦伯拒绝了，最后只买了一份冻鸡肉。他在附近的写字楼晃了一圈，试图找一个白人把护照偷过来。佛林特就站在楼底下，从怀里掏出那瓶香奈儿五号香水。

香水味，蓝眼睛，你颧骨上的擦伤，嘴唇上的口红，脖子上没卸干净的粉底。这些全部都是一种信号。当一辆道奇越野打着亮如白昼的车灯在佛林特身边摇下车窗，车里的人递出一张名片。

“如果你感兴趣。”

“现在就可以。”

那些大胆的年轻人不穿白袍，他们的女伴从不蒙脸，佛林特坐上车后座，车里还有另一个男孩，是个亚洲人，佛林特向他问好，他没有回应。

当天韦伯没在楼下找到佛林特，甚至当天晚上，这狗娘养的也没出现。韦伯开始怀疑他是不是被杀了，或者被抓了，可在沙特杀人放火的概率太小，也没有警察过来这里找他麻烦。韦伯在屋里焦躁地磕完了一瓶药，他晕晕乎乎，想着今天晚上就去黑市买点炸药，然后抢劫一辆出租车，从广场外直接撞进禁寺中心去。虽说不及飞机造成的伤害，也比佛林特这个婊子凭空失踪来得好。他当然知道佛林特不会放弃这项行动，这么多年，他们对彼此的失败和走投无路太过了解，但谁知道他会不会为了那个婊子席娜做出点什么来呢。

他胡思乱想着，有人一脚踢开了门。佛林特把一袋子纸币砸到了韦伯脸上。

“五千里亚尔，一个礼拜。我们可以做这个。”

佛林特穿着穆斯林妇女的黑袍。韦伯瞪着他。

“你该不会是......”

佛林特试图说服韦伯这没什么，他们在伊拉克经历过糟糕一百倍的。

佛林特涂了金色亮片眼影的眼皮耷拉着，浅蓝色的眼珠凝视着韦伯浓重的黑眼圈。韦伯闭着嘴，他盯住佛林特脚踝上的一个金镯子，货真价实的黄金，就像什么阿拉伯土豪包养怪胎宠物会用到的那种。佛林特在十年前是个漂亮男孩，可是现在他又老又丑，嗑药维生，个头大如驴，讲不清句子，直不起脊椎，一干活就发抖，走路会撞柱子。那张嘴还开开合合地说个不停，露出沾了桃粉色口红的，被打得残缺不全的牙齿。

佛林特说：五千里亚尔，如果我们还在美国，这个钱可以让我们两个被打断鼻子。

他包养了一个缅甸人妖，三个泰国的，一个白俄模特，还有一个西班牙小女孩，穿着巴萨球衣和黄色内裤。他们给的不少，这里多的是富豪，不像我们那块旮旯烂地，所有人都只肯花十块钱打你一拳。我甚至能通过他租到一架单螺旋飞机。

你只要穿上那套无袖亮片礼服裙，踩上高跟鞋，他们就会给你十倍的钱。

白皮人妖在这儿很稀有，运气好你只要站在那里扭几下就行，他们可能会打你，或让你吸几口阴茎，大多数时候你用不着别的地方。

“你现在看着像棵歪脖子树。”韦伯打断他。

佛林特闭嘴了。

“你又老又丑，像个残废，你以为你还是那个漂亮的南方小子，客你现在和菜园里的母猪差不多。”

佛林特猛地把那一袋子里亚尔砸到了韦伯头上。他一脚踏上床沿，浓重的香水味从上到下把韦伯整个扑翻在地板。纸币在地上和半空中翻滚，佛林特骑在韦伯淤青的肚子上，拳头一下一下往对方嘴唇上砸。韦伯的耳鸣搅得脑袋嗡嗡作响，他还在大喊大叫:“佛林特.史台德曼，堂堂美国空军前参谋士官长，你现在就是个婊子，穿着裙子被豢养小女孩和人妖的恐怖分子按在床上操屁眼!”

他们丧失了过多听力，佛林特也在大叫。

还不是你他妈的姿色不如我。老子能赚脏钱，你有什么意见。

他一脚踢翻韦伯，把韦伯的脸按倒地板上，然后掀开他的白袍就把鸡巴塞了进去。当然不太成功，屁股紧实的韦伯在他身下怪叫着，扭来扭去。佛林特裹着穆斯林妇女的黑袍，两腿赤裸，黑袍下就只是一套缀满亮片和水溶蕾丝的女士内衣。那些闪闪发光的，来自金主的昂贵身体链挂在他的乳房和胯骨上，随着所有暴力进攻的动作摩擦着韦伯每一处带血的伤口。

韦伯的鼻子第三次磕在地板上，又开始流血。

佛林特.史台德曼——这个穆斯林的婊子气急败坏，压着他的同胞，另一个牺牲者，随便拿什么东西往他屁眼里捅。床边的冻鸡块，小药瓶，他抓了六张纸币卷成小纸筒奋力塞进韦伯的肛门里，手抖个不停，一边还在哽咽。直到佛林特觉得差不多能把自己的老二塞进去了，他才直起身，半天才对准位置操进那条紧巴巴的肠道里。佛林特由着心情插了十几下，韦伯已经不动弹了。他松懈下来，只觉得头晕眼花，于是撇开韦伯，翘着水淋淋的鸡巴去摸柜子上那盒白色小药片。

一坐起来，佛林特的眼前猛的模糊成一片白色，紧接着又变成黑色。

“韦伯.....”佛林特喉咙干巴巴的，眼影被泪水晕花了，“我好像看不见了。”

身下那头死猪直起身来，一脚踢在佛林特的老二上把他顶开了。韦伯的声音比他还要糟糕:“那不是更方便让阿拉伯猪猡包养你吗？乔治尼亚男孩。又瞎又傻，还有奶牛一样的奶子，我帮你把这根东西也给切了吧。”

韦伯把佛林特拎起来扔到床上，这个穿着胸罩的婊子像性暴力受害者那样把自己缩成一团。韦伯撅着流血的屁股爬上床，咬牙切齿地把肛门里臭烘烘的钞票扒拉出来扔到地上。佛林特这狗娘养的下屌真重，不知道这几十年他是怎么操他女朋友才没被告上法庭的。韦伯硬是把团状的佛林特掰开，卡进他两条腿之间，一把凉嗖嗖的小刀抵在了光溜溜的卵蛋上。佛林特扒拉着韦伯的手挣扎，几次划到自己的大腿根，于是韦伯把他按平了。刀柄勾着内裤边，韦伯把那条中东风格的亮片蕾丝小内裤扯到膝盖下，撸了两下鸡巴直接操了进去。佛林特“啊”的叫了一声，剩下的声音全卡在了喉咙里。前士官长要比别人好操多了，他的屁眼软绵绵的，又夹不太紧，一捅进去就知道时不久前刚被使用过。韦伯本着嫖妓的心态好好操了几分钟，脸上的血全滴在对方奶子上，佛林特却一直在他鸡巴下像个惊慌失措的小姑娘那样喊“韦伯....药，药”。

“你就是磕太多才会瞎。”韦伯还是从床头捡了几片药塞进佛林特嘴里，对方急切地仰起头，卷着湿漉漉的舌头狗似的舔他指缝，过一会儿就安静了。韦伯想这确实和操女朋友没什么两样，佛林特乖乖地发出女朋友该发出的叫床声，两眼空空的直视天花板，妆花得像闹了鬼。那对奶牛似的乳房在土气又奢华的胸罩底下被撞得一抖一抖，挤出晃晃荡荡的乳沟。

这一对不情不愿的异装癖，像是要操翻任何一个穆斯林国家那样努力操翻对方，因为你做不了别的什么。除了操和你、一样惨的人，你也只能被其他的权力机制操，但至少这能让你暂时麻痹自己。看看，还有能让你操的人，这世界可能还不坏，你可能还有点运气苟活下去。

第二天佛林特从床上爬起来说他要过去了。

韦伯在他眼前伸出三根手指，被佛林特一把打掉:“我他妈还没瞎。”他把昨晚被撸到脖子上的胸罩重新扒下来带到胸上，又光着屁股满地找他的配套内裤，“下次别射到我肚子里。”

中东缺水，尤其是民租房。佛林特最后也没能把自己弄干净，穿着内衣披上黑袍就要出门，韦伯一把拉住他。

“我跟你一起。”

他们拿赚来的钱在商场里买了一条镶金带银的挂脖鱼尾裙，大码高跟凉鞋，一大把化妆品和金色假发。韦伯把自己收拾妥当，至少花了半个小时把假睫毛贴对称，也披上黑袍，一块上了道奇越野。

有人说：“你迟到了。”

“他是，我的姐妹。”佛林特对车里的人说，“你会用得着他的。”

“他会做什么？”车里的人问。

“我会唱歌。”韦伯微笑。

【翼下之风】和【情比姐妹深】在这里比在美国值钱的多，芭芭拉.史翠珊的一句歌词就值十美元。韦伯坦然地裸露着胸毛，一身肌肉挤在挂脖鱼尾裙里。韦伯在军队里也是人人羡艳的肌肉弹，完美得像激素打出来的，谁都想拍两下他的屁股。那会他还不至于拿这身肌肉做装饰展品来卖钱。韦伯扭着屁股，眨巴着长长的假睫毛，一边跳舞一边往下掉粉霜。沙特的气候干燥炎热，加湿器起不了多少用，不一会儿就浮了一脸的粉。

这里的男人们没那么热衷这个游戏，是他们那些平日里蒙着脸的女伴们，个个张牙舞爪扑上来，穿着性感内衣，拿高跟鞋踩韦伯的脚趾，彩色指甲缝刮出一层层粉底。女人们叽叽喳喳怪笑，把色彩缤纷的假阴茎和跳蛋塞进他们屁股里，好让韦伯夹紧了，抖得唱不完一首歌。佛林特比妓女还能流水，不知道是不是被喂食过多兴奋剂和催情药造成的后遗症。她们也喜欢他，争着想当他的女朋友和男朋友，把他搞得叫出声来。

他们在这里叫做珍妮和凯瑟琳，负责扮演娼妓堆里的小丑。韦伯不阻止他们，这样可以涨价，在这儿，钱本身也不太值钱。

只需要一个月，韦伯就不用扭他的屁股，佛林特也不用跪在地上吸谁的老二。他确实快瞎了，韦伯看得出来佛林特视神经疼痛过度的样子，而阿拉伯猪猡还操得起劲，掐着佛林特的后脑往前顶。韦伯突然扔下话筒，把佛林特从一根老二下面拉了开来。

话筒砸在地上嗡的一声，音乐还在响，电视背景上的萝丝抱着杰克，那个叫哈桑的年轻猪猡皱起了眉。

“他快看不见了。”韦伯解释，“他得吃药。”

哈桑笑起来。

“我喜欢瞎子，我的妮娜是个哑巴，也听不见，嘿，妮娜，过来。他很乖，他知道我想要什么。”

浓妆艳抹的缅甸男孩走到年轻人跟前，自顾自趴下，掀起裙子，掰开两瓣瘦巴巴的白屁股。哈桑把鸡巴放进这个容器中，兴奋地扭动起来。

“别停着，你们继续啊。”

佛林特睁着没有焦距的蓝眼睛，重新把自己直起来，开始脱韦伯的内裤。韦伯重新拿起话筒，电视上的船已经沉了。

他们在凌晨两点的时候离开，谁都没卸妆。第二天工作时间开始时，佛林特一边涂着唇釉说他已经租到飞机了，但他瞎得驾驶不了，所以又把席娜叫了过来，明天就到。下床的时候佛林特一头撞了桌子，只好趴在地上捡药吃。

“她不会搞砸的。她想让世界变得更好。”

韦伯说他在黑市买了些枪。

“等我们赚够钱，我想先杀掉他们。”

佛林特吃完药就开始吐，他眼花缭乱地在地上趴了一会，吐完了又回答韦伯的话:“我看不清目标。”

“你想射什么就射什么。”

佛林特笑起来:“好。”

现在又是一次中午祷告时间，古兰经的诵读声从头顶每一个扩音器里传出来。韦伯给他指了一个位置，说我们就在这个时间冲进天房，让那些念经的猪猡听到安拉的声音。

佛林特把鱼尾裙甩给韦伯:“把你的屁股动起来，我们要迟到了。”

 

END


End file.
